


Day One - Monster/Beast

by Skiewrites



Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Day One - Monster/Beast, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Linktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Twilight has a nightmare
Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. ART




	2. FIC

You know instantly, that something is wrong, when you feel the staring on the back of your neck. A quick turn around shows that no one is there. So, you continue on your way. 

You can’t remember where you’re going, nor can you recognise where you are, but it doesn’t trigger anything in your mind. Nothing goes off to alarm you of the weirdness of the situation. After all, it’s perfectly normal for you to be wondering through a random village with no goal in sight, isn’t it?

By now you recognise that you are completely alone. Not only are your companions missing, but so are the villagers. You yearn for someone to be with you. Time. Wild. Midna. Holy Hylia, even Warriors or one of the occooes would be better than walking around here alone. 

And then you feel it again. The staring. It prices through the back of your neck, causing your heavy ears to prickle 

“Mister! What’s wrong with your ears?!” 

You turn towards the speaker, a small child pointing at you. Next to him is a group of people, all staring. They’re all staring at you. 

A hand goes to your ears, and you let out a small gasp when you feel fur. A weight hits your legs and a quick look down shows that the weight was nothing but your tail. 

″MONSTER!″ You reach for your sword. Monsters weren’t good but you knew how to deal with them. A quick look around showed you that there was no monster in sight, only more and more villagers. Villagers that were reaching for their spears. Villagers that pointed their flaming torches at you. 

″BEAST.″ That’s right. You were the beast. You go to move. You cannot fight them all. 

You sit up, gasping for breath as you take in the campsite around you. Everyone is still asleep with the exception of Legend, who was currently on watch. 

“What’s up with you?” Legend asked, poking at the left over embers as your hand instantly went for your head, a finger tracing up a pointed ear and back down again. The way you lay on the floor shows that no tail is present. 

″Just a crazy dream.” You say as you lay back down, staring at the stars above. 

You do not try to go back to sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, end of day one! I found this pretty hard to write ngl, but it was pretty fun to do too. Tomorrow is gonna be be crack guys ;D
> 
> [Stack's Tumblr](https://shortstack757575.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Skie's Tumblr](https://skiewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
